Stargazer
by KeitorinOfTheShadows15
Summary: All Kelly wanted was to spend one day with Altair to help get over an embarrassing fear. Turns out she's stuck in his world with no way to get home. Can Kelly return to her world before something happens? And if the time comes, will Altair want her to go?
1. A Whole New World

_Please forgive me if I make any mistakes with this fanfiction. I have only seen the game played twice, and I'm getting all of my information from a walkthrough of Assassin's Creed. Please tell me if I severely messed up on anything._

* * *

It was an average, normal Saturday. The entire house was silent except for the sounds of my kitten's gentle purrs and the voices and sound effects of "Assassin's Creed" as my younger brother, Steven, played it on his Xbox360. I had bought the game for him for his birthday yesterday, but he was unable to play it since it was a busy day. So when he awoke this morning and ate breakfast, he rushed into the den to try his new source of entertainment out. I followed with my kitty, Eclipse, trotting along in my wake. Once I found a comfortable spot on the couch, I lied there while the black bundle of fur that was Eclipse went to sleep curled up on my stomach.

"Kill that guard," I commanded, pointing to an armored man who was just standing there.

"I don't need to. He's not doing me anything," replied Steven, never taking his clear blue eyes off of the television screen.

"So?" Then, I began to examine my purple-painted nails.

"That means he's an innocent, and it's in the Creed to never spill the blood of an innocent," he stated bluntly.

"Screw the Creed!" I laughed softly while swatting the air with my left hand. "I say go on an all-out killing spree!"

Steven paused the game and twisted his head around so fast that his neck cracked. His eyes displayed a sort of shock that one would normal show when given the suggestion of a total killing spree from someone like myself.

"I thought you were hemophobic," my brother said skeptically.

"Please, it's virtual blo—"

I stopped myself in the middle of the word. I was so afraid of the thing itself that I couldn't bring myself to even mutter the word. On top of it all, I was really embarrassed about my hemophobia ever since it got the best of me at a movie party where a gory movie was being watched. I vomited, passed out for approximately half an hour, and then woke up screaming. Since then, I tried my hardest to avoid anything that had to do with the crimson liquid inside everyone.

Ironically, I just gave my seventeen-year old brother the idea that complete annihilation of guards was a good thing to do. It seemed like great fun since I had watched my best friend commit numerous homicides, and he laughed throughout the entire time. Suddenly, Steven shot up from his cross-legged position in front of the television and thrust the controller into my right hand, which was hanging limply off the side of the couch.

"Play for me. I have to go use the bathroom," he unnecessarily informed me.

A disgusted look spread over my face as I clutched the controller. Eclipse stirred on my stomach when I poked her furry side with two fingers. She stared at me with big, green eyes and hopped off of me and onto the carpeted floor. Instantly, I knew Eclipse was not pleased with her nap's interruption, but she's stop pouting in ten minutes so she could curl back up in my lap and sleep once more. What a way to live life.

After settling down on the floor in my beanbag chair, I began to become one with my inner gamer, but first off, I was compelled to make the main character, Altair, look like a complete retard. I moved the left stick on the controller around, making Altair spaz out in front of everybody. Laughter erupted from my throat at the sight of the high-ranked (actually no longer high-ranked) assassin looking like a fool.

"You'd better not be killing innocent people, Kelly," shouted Steven from the restroom. "You can dishonor the Creed all you want when you play on your file but not on mine!"

With that statement, I don't know what happened, but something clicked in my mind, and I began to wonder what if I was an assassin. I knew I'd probably be one of the worst, if not _the_ worst, assassins in the world because who's ever heard of an assassin that was afraid of the sticky, red stuff. Just the thought of it made my insides churn.

But then there was Altair, the uninitiated assassin who wasn't afraid to kill at the blink of an eye. Now, he was someone I wished to be like. He was brave, fearless, and extremely skilled at what he did.

Once Altair was standing still, I slowly traced the length of the character with the tip of my first finger. I sighed and tossed my raven hair behind my shoulder. Of course, I had to laugh quietly right then and there because I imagined myself, a twenty-year old woman, sitting in a beanbag chair and playing a video game, and to be honest, the image was downright funny.

"Oh, Altair. What I wouldn't give to spend just one day with you. Maybe you could actually help me get over this ridiculous fear," I said as I pressed my face against the TV screen.

Abruptly, I felt myself falling forward, and I heard glass shatter. For a moment, I thought I might have knocked the television set over, but then again, it could have just been Steven dropping something in the bathroom. That still didn't explain this falling feeling. I wanted to call out to my younger sibling but couldn't find my voice. There was this blinding light that made me want to cover my face, but I wasn't able to because my whole body was numb. Oh god, please don't let me be dying! Of course, it wouldn't have mattered if I knocked over the TV set in the first place, which I didn't, Mom would have killed me anyway.

Then, everything changed. I went from hearing loud shattering noises and seeing white lights to feeling tranquil and floating in sheer darkness. I was still going down, but it was now it a more relaxing slipping sort of feeling. My mind screamed for someone to help me, to pull me out of the dark abyss. Steven, my mom (who was not home at the time, but that's how much I panicked), even Eclipse's name came to me, but no one came to my aid. So I just lay there falling, dropping, and sinking.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally saw my environment get lighter again. Please, no more bright lights. I just want to return home. Take me home…please.

"Home," I mumbled. "I want to go home."

Hey, I had my voice back! Maybe I just hallucinated and thought I was being transported into some other dimension. When I'd open my eyes, everything would be back to normal. I'd be sitting on my beanbag chair with the 360 controller in hand, and I would make Altair run around in a circle again. All I had to do was open my eyes.

My eyelids fluttered open and in came the familiar bright light, but this time I was able to shield myself. I raised a hand to make a visor over my hazel eyes and realized that I was close to staring into the sun! What the hell was I doing outside? Please tell me I'm just lying out in my front yard. Well, I turned my head to see tan colored sticks on both sides on me. I wasn't in the grass in my yard; I was in freakin' hay! Better question than how I got outside is how did I get into this stuff.

I bolted upright and quickly combed the hay out of my hair. Finally, after I was able to focus properly, my jaw dropped. I wasn't home at all! These houses…these people…the landscaping. They all looked like….

"Assassin's Creed," I mumbled. "I'm _in_ Assassin's Creed."

No, no no no. God, no. This can't be happening! I started to hyperventilate due to the fact that I was just transported into a freakin' video game, and since I didn't have that much first-hand experience with it, I had no clue where in the game I was! I closed my eyes and tried to recall the events leading up to me sitting in a pile of hay.

Let's see, Steven gets video game. Steven plays video game while I watch. Steven needs to go to the bathroom so I must play for him. I make Altair look stupid then wish to spend a day with him. I press my face to the TV screen, hear glass shattering, see a bright light, and feel like I'm falling. Everything goes dark, and I wake up in a haystack. Yeah, that seemed about right for all the events leading up until now.

I stood, brushed myself off, and stared around in fear. This was such a strange world, and even though I had studied the Middle East in World History when I was in high school, I rarely paid attention since I found it rather boring. Now, it made all the difference if I know about my surroundings.

Opposite hands grasped opposite sleeves of my shirt and held on tight, a usual sign apprehension. By this time, some people stopped to stare at me. Partially, I didn't blame anyone for doing so since they were wearing their normal attire, and I was in a black hoodie, a black and purple mini skirt with striped thigh-high socks underneath, and black high tops.

I began walking with baby steps but then spied something familiar. It was the guard that was just standing there, the one I told Steven to kill. Wait a second, if there were the guards and the people, there had to be…assassins! I shut my eyes real tight and racked my brain to try to remember what happened when Steven was playing. Oh, if only I hadn't paid so much attention to my cat.

Let's see, there was that place with the people. Altair was being arrogant and tried to assassinate some guy but failed. The guy threw him hard enough to cause stuff to fall and seal off the way back. Other stuff happened that I couldn't recall at that certain point. Oh, and then there was that other guy that told Altair that the master wanted to see him, but that's when I got the controller. Great….

Then, a thought hit me, and I knocked myself upside the head with the heel of my hand. Altair had to be here. Yeah, a man in a white cloak with a hood. How hard would that be to spot? _Gosh, Kelly,_ a voice said inside me. _Why must you never use your head_? Because I don't like to think, that's why.

I began to search in the area I was currently in, but there was no sign of Altair. The first thing that registered in my brain was the exact spot where I made Altair run around in circles, but where was he now? This was hard to remember since I had only seen it once at my friend's house, and even though I had a photographic memory, it was complicated to recall. Plus, everything looked so different in the game. My kinesthetic learning skills didn't help me at all. I needed to hone my visual skills by accessing my memories and placing them in a correct chain to form the way to travel, but the odds were against me and I had bigger problems to deal with at the present moment. The man that spoke with Altair was walking towards me from under his shade of the tree, his hand clutching the handle of his sword tightly.

In my mind I wondered what would happen if I tried to run. I didn't have as much heavy clothing as the man, but then again he could have other weapons that could send my to my doom just as fast as I could turn and flee. My legs wanted to run, but my brain just wouldn't cooperate.

"You seem to be a stranger of these parts and of this land. What business do you have here?" he asked when he approached me, his grip becoming harder.

Well, I couldn't just say I fell from the sky. That's when all my years of lies and fibs paid off. I was so smart and so slick that I thought up a lie and thought it up quick. (A/N: Thank you, Dr. Seuss.)

"I must speak with Master Al Mualim. I have information on Robert de Sable's whereabouts and in need to share what I have learned."

He still continued to hold the sword in its sheath and said, "I do not know if you speak the truth, but you may proceed. The Master shall know if you have a lying tongue or not."

"Thank you, sir," I said, bowing my head and placing my right hand over my heart. I don't know why I did that. It just sort of happened.

I proceeded to remember all that my friend, Jacob, had done. Everything became clear right then and there. _Thank you, Jacob_. Soon, I found myself at the entrance to the assassin's stronghold, and it looked much larger when it was all real.

As if it were a porcelain doll, my fingers gently skimmed along the wall taking in ever single detail. My hazel eyes roamed around aimlessly while my mind took mental pictures. For primitive people, they made breathtaking edifices. I'd definitely remember the day I fell into Assassin's Creed forever.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the main hall of the stronghold, and I heard a strangely familiar voice. Hesitantly, I climbed the stairs and found myself staring into the face of the leader, Al Mualim, and the master assassin, Altair. Beneath his hood, Altair had a frightening, pissed off look plastered on his face that made me back up one step. Obviously, I had interrupted something important and Altair didn't like it. The next thing I saw was a flash of white then I was on the ground with Altair pinning me down and the cool, sharp point of his hidden blade was against my neck.

"Who are you?" he growled darkly.

I couldn't response considering the wind had just been knocked out of me, and now a blade was being held against my neck. Talk about fear.

"Answer me. Who are you?" I felt the tip of his weapon become close to piercing the skin.

His face was so terrifying, and his actions weren't helping me calm down either. My heart felt as though it was going to leap out of my chest and run out the door screaming bloody murder, leaving me to die under the assassin. I tried to breath as evenly as I could but failed miserably. It ended up getting hitched because it felt like there was a rock stuck in my throat that was cutting off my air. My entire body started to have random muscle twitches, and I began to whimper like crazy.

Suddenly, a pair of feet stood by my head, and Altair slowly got off of me. I lied still for a moment or two, the wave of terror still crashing over my body like an electrical shock. A gentle, old face stared down at me and somehow freed me from the icy grasp of fear when we made eye contact.

I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself off the floor to sit on my knees, my body getting zapped by the pain coming from my back. I grimaced slightly and then returned to gaze at Mualim, who had a glaring Altair standing behind him.

"My name is Kelly Avia Mott. I am terribly sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I'm in need of your help," I finally said all in one breath.

"In need of help, you say? Child, you have come to the correct place. I shall do all that I can to help you," Mualim said in a warm tone. "What is it that you need?"

"Please, sir, I must have a place to stay so I can think of a way to get back home."

He looked at me questioningly. "Hmm…what city are you from? I just may be able to give you directions, but by the look of your attire, you don't seem to be from any area around Masyaf."

"That's because I'm not. You see…"

I commenced spilling the beans about everything that happened in a slightly vague detail. I was much too nervous to be exact at that moment in time, and I also found myself using too many hand gestures while I spoke, which is a clear sign of my apprehensiveness. Time passed rather slowly as I stumbled over my words just trying to find the correct ones.

"…and then I ended up on my knees. Now I'm speaking to you, and I am so confused!"

I saw the confusion in his eyes, but his face showed no signs of bewilderment. Still behind him, Altair was staring at me with some type of emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. Befuddlement? The 'You're insane' look? Distrust? Fear? All four? I don't know! Actually, I didn't really know anything at that point except that I was as confused and lost as tourist without a map.

"Master…" a voice said weakly.

All of us turned to see a guy dressed in assassin robes, and his entire arm looked completely mangled. His looked to Altair and glared at him as if he wanted Altair's head to explode.

"You…" he said to Altair venomously.

As for me, I couldn't take my eyes off of his arm. The crimson drops were just rolling down his arm and landed on the floor. My stomach did a sickening somersault inside of me, and my whole body lurched forward, putting me on my hands and knees. Memories began flooding my mind with their disgustingly terrible images. Fear took me in its cold grasp once more and choked all the air out of me, leaving me panting in front of everyone there. I wanted to scream for my mother, for Steven, but my voice had disappeared just as it did when I fell into this world. Everything started to begun blurry, and the floor rushed up to meet my body suddenly, my world going dark.


	2. So Much That Happened

_I was sitting in the passengers seat sipping on strawberry limeade from Sonic while my father drove. We had just finished our grocery shopping and were heading home. This was a normal day in my thirteen-year old life._

"_Whatcha staring at, Kel?" asked Father, glancing at me as I gazed out the window._

"_Nothing, just the clouds," I answered._

_I then fiercely sucked on my straw, determined to get a stuck strawberry into my mouth. With all my effort of trying to, the straw ended up going flat, which always got on my nerves. In the end I got so frustrated that I was forced to do it the easy way by removing the lid and scraping the red fruit out._

"_Aye, my Kel-Kat. You never seem to want to take the easy way in life, do you?" said Father, putting my nickname in there._

"_Nope!" I replied happily with a huge grin on my face._

_We were getting close to home where I knew that Steven would whine and beg for the rest of my drink because we didn't get him one. I made myself put the sweet but tart beverage in the cup holder in the middle of my dad and me so I could save some for my little brother. Then, I returned to staring out the window at the cumulus clouds._

_My mind began to wander off on its own traveling from the constant worries of my eight grade Science exam Tuesday, which I never studied for, to our recent vacation to Hot Springs, Arkansas. I shuddered involuntarily as I remembered the wax museum we visited. I felt as though death were following right behind me the whole time we were in that creepy place._

_Suddenly, there was a deafening screech of tires and a loud crashing noise. My body lurched to the side, and my head collided with the window. With a dazed vision, I saw the sky turning upside down. A sharp pain shot through me, and I felt like I was going cold in some places like my arms and stomach. There was a constant loud ruckus and I was getting dizzy._

_Then, as soon as it all began, everything stopped. I looked to the right and saw the car window crushed and broken. The floor had come closer and pushed my legs against me. Instinct enveloped me, and I fought desperately against my seatbelt. A few hard tugs and the seatbelt ripped. I crawled out of the window, ignoring the pain when the shards of glass that were still with the window sliced my body. _

_When I whirled around on my hands and knees, that's when it hit me. Dad and I were just in a car accident. The car was upside down, and one of the wheels was still turning slightly. I tried to catch my breath, and that's when a man that seemed to be in about his forties came jogging up to me._

"_Hey, girl. You okay?" he asked, bending down to my level._

_I nodded a little bit._

"_You see what you do!" a woman fussed as she approached the man's side. She then slapped his arm and turned to me. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" She had a bit of an accent to her voice._

"_Yes, ma'am," I said._

"_Oh, look at you. You're bleeding like a stuck pig!" she exclaimed, staring at the wounds in my arms. "Darrel, you go around and check on the driver. I'll stay here with the girl."_

_Darrel didn't dare disobey his wife. The woman whipped out her cell phone and dialed three numbers._

"_Yeah, 911? There's been a wreck on Highway 102 near Sugar Street. Me and my husband were in it, but we're okay. The real problem is this girl and her dad that were also in it. Y'all need to get an ambulance out here, pronto!" _

"_Wendy, you'd better come check this out," said Darrel when his wife hung up her phone. I guess she forgot that you were supposed to stay on the line until help arrived._

_Wendy motioned for me to stay where I was while she went to check on what Darrel was talking about. She circled around the front of the overturned car and screamed. That's when I took a good look at them. Darrel's face was as white as a sheet, and Wendy seemed as if she wanted to faint, the way she swayed back and forth on her feet. What were they all in a panic about? Then, the answer was point blank…Father._

_My arms shook furiously when I struggled to push myself off of the ground. The same thing happened with my legs as I stood. I stumbled over to where the couple was standing and looked at what they were staring at. My eyes grew wide, and my heart felt as though a weight were crushing it. For underneath the wrecked car was the mangled and bloody arm of my father. _

I awoke screaming. That was the first time I had that nightmare in years. The truth used to hit me hard when I dreamed about the car accident, but over the years I had gotten used to the fact that my father was gone. Now, it was different.

Tears rose to my eyes, and I clenched my teeth together. No, I refused to cry over that matter anymore. Crying never did me any good because no matter how much tear shedding I did, it would never bring Dad back to life. My hands were balled into fists as I screwed my eyes shut to try to make the tears vanish. I needed a hug.

As I finally calmed down enough to register my surroundings, I noticed that I was on a bed inside a fairly large room. Several other beds were in the room as well, and one of them looked like someone had previously been in it since it was not made yet. This was most likely some sort of recovery/hospital wing in the Masyaf castle.

I then glanced downward and saw that I was half naked with only my undergarments left on me. I was beginning to feel seriously violated. One, I got tackled by Altair and almost murdered; two, someone had undressed me and put me to bed! Is this what Al Mualim calls a welcome? Note to self: Never pass out again…never. A tall, dark-haired man that was wearing a bright smile interrupted my self-notification.

"Ahh, so you've decided to rejoin the living," he said chuckling.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Your clothing should be right beside your bed where I left it. After examining your body, I am happy to say that you received no injuries when you hit the floor," said the man still grinning away. "Although, your right shoulder does seem to make an odd cracking sound when you rotate it, and have your elbows always looked like they do?"

"Shoulder has been doing that for years. As for elbows—" I extended my arms fully "—yes, they've always looked like this. I'm what some call double-jointed," I assured him.

"Well, Master will be pleased to hear that you are in good health. He seemed to be worried by your sudden faint," the man said, heading for the door. "Master must see something good in you since he has opened up so quickly for you. I guarantee that you'll be able to live a happy life here in Masyaf." With that said and done he headed out the door but quickly poked his head in again. "Oh, and if you ever need anything, just come and find me. My name is Bassem."

After all that just happened, my head began to ache so I had to rest it in the palms of my hands. Everything was occuring too fast for me to handle. I knew one definite thing, though. I needed to get dressed. When I looked to my left, there were no clothes. The same thing with the right side. Is this the 'Hi, welcome to the Assassin's Guild. We are going to steal your clothes while you're passed out' part of the welcome wagon deal? If it was, I didn't like it one bit. Then, just to my good luck, Bassem walked in again.

"Bassem, where's my clothes?" I asked immediately.

"By your bedside like I told you before," he replied.

"No, they're not there. I checked both sides."

This seemed to baffle him. The healer approached my bed and looked on both sides just as I had done. His smile disappeared, and he was silent for a minute or two. Next, his face brightened as though he had just remembered something crucial.

"Oh, that's right. Altair dropped by to see how you were coming along. He said something about learning more about who you were so I let him borrow your attire. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, not at all," I said sarcastically. "Especially if I'd somehow wish to walk around because if you've failed to notice…I'm _half-naked_ in a castle full of _men_! Is it just me, or do you see something wrong in this picture!?"

"No, actually I don't. You act as though someone is going to take you and make you his own. Miss, none of the assassin's here are like that. They are well disciplined, and if the news of your arrival has spread as quickly as I think it has, the men will know better than to try anything."

He had a point there. Maybe men weren't as perverted as they were in the 21st century. Still, a man is a man, and women will never be able to decipher what they're thinking of, no matter how much time they spent around them.

"Well, can you go fetch my clothes for me?" I questioned hopefully.

"Sorry, Miss, but I have business to attend to. Go see Master. I think I last saw Altair speaking with him." He smiled at me again then exited.

I sighed exasperatedly and flopped down on the mattress. The only time that I walked around in my bra and underwear was inside my own house. It was just my family there so I felt at ease with how I looked, but now I'd be walking around in front of a bunch of strangers. To me it felt plain creepy, but the urge of wanting my clothes was too strong to resist.

I hopped out of bed then adjusted my bra. It was like I was in a nightmare, and it just won't quit, except for the fact that I wasn't at school so that was a little better. I stomped out of the recovery room as angry as could be and stepped into the hall. Quite a few heads turned when I showed myself, but when they saw my icy glare, the men went right back to their posts, some still following me with their eyes. I rolled my own as I climbed up the flights of stairs to ask Al Mualim about Altair. Much to my surprise, there was Altair speaking with his master, and he was holding my wallet! When they noticed my presence, they glanced at me, Altair doing a double take.

"Give me that!" I ordered, snatching my possession out of the assassin's hand. I turned to Mualim. "Can I please have my clothes back?"

"Yes, yes, child. Here, by all means, take them," he said after pushing the articles towards me. "You have a very strange way of dressing though."

"I have my own style."

I gathered up my things and turned to walk down the stairs. Before I did, I looked over my shoulder at Altair, who had a slightly dropped jaw. I spun about-face on my heel, approached the gawking assassin, and closed his mouth with my fingertips. His teeth made a single click when I did so.

"Close your mouth, Altair. It's unbecoming," I scolded.

A smirk spread over my face as I stared into his still shocked eyes. It was like he had never seen a woman before, and I was surprised that he wasn't covering his eyes since the paleness of my skin was enough to blind anyone for a few seconds. My friends and I joked about my skin tone on a regular basis, and I was proud to be extremely pale. It was kind of my own thing.

I bowed my head respectfully to Al Mualim and headed back to the recovery wing for no inadequate reason. I guess I was curious about how medicine worked back to the 12th century so what better way to learn than by asking the medic. _Just where would you happen to find a medic?_ I asked myself. _I don't know. Maybe running around slapping himself with a dead fish while wearing a ballerina tutu? Yeah, right, get serious, Kelly_.

As I entered the wing, I spied Bassem in the far corner of the room looking as though he were concentrating on something with the greatest intent. Since I didn't want to frighten him while he was working, I decided to get dressed. I listened to the cracking sound of my shoulder when I raised my arms to put on my hoodie, and it disgusted me a little bit. I received that injury during my sophomore year at a football game. My guy friends and I were roughhousing, and I ended up getting knocked down. They kept on apologizing as they drove me to the hospital to go get an X-ray. "'It's okay,'" I kept on saying but it didn't help their worrying any.

Once I was finished dressing myself, Bassem had turned around. He flinched when he saw me; I assumed he was startled. Then, that's when I saw he was holding a golden blade in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, my suspicion rising.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that concerns you. Master has asked me to coat this in a non-lethal sleeping remedy. He hasn't yet told me what for, but I'm positive he has his reasons," answered Bassem. "I know you just came in, but can you please deliver this to Mualim? I'm much to busy preparing."

"Preparing for what?" Yet again another thing I was oblivious to.

"Didn't you hear? The Templars are attacking the village. Everyone is in a panic, and I must make room and prepare for the wounded. Now, go on. Take this to Master!"

Bassem shuffled over to me and thrust the blade into my open hand. Well, time to turn around and go back…again. I'm shocked that Mualim wasn't tired of me yet. As I climbed the stairs once more with my legs beginning to ache, I overheard Altair talking to Al Mualim. I knew eavesdropping was wrong, but I couldn't help myself.

"No, I can't get used to her bring around." That was Altair.

"And why not?"

"Because…there's something about her I just don't like."

Were they talking about me? What was it that Altair didn't like?

"Ahh, I do not think it is due to the fact that you dislike her. I think it is due to the fact that you are afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

Mualim chuckled, "I can't tell you that right now."

"Why not?"

"Because she's listening."

Oops, they were talking about me. Why must I always be in the wrong place at the wrong time? From the top of the stairs, I sighted Altair's ever so familiar angry face glaring down at me. I quickly hid the knife behind my back so he would become even more suspicious than he already was. Then, I gave the master assassin my warmest, apologetic smile. It didn't seem to faze him.

"Why do you continuously keep showing up here?" he asked rather rudely.

"I'm just delivering something. No need to bite my head off," I assured.

I sidestepped over to Mualim's desk and placed the golden blade on it as discretely as I could, which wasn't very. He covered for me by slipping it into his waist sash. Altair and I never broke eye contact while this was going on. Frankly, this was the most complicated stare down I had ever engaged in. His eyes were not the eyes I was used to gazing into. The eyes of my friends and family I stared at were soft, happy, laughing, even when the owner wore a serious expression. Altair's eyes were the exact opposite. They were cold, hard, and looked as though he had never had one happy day in his lifetime, but I never flinched because I knew how his eyes had gotten that way, and it wasn't from being a rough-tough assassin. He had gone through serious pain and torment. I knew how that felt because I'd lost two of the most loved people in my own life, and Steven said how my eyes used to frighten him after our dad and my boyfriend, Alan, died. Through the help and support of my family and friends, I returned to my usual happy self, but Altair… Altair had no one to comfort him. No shoulder to cry on. No one to talk to. I imagined it tortured him on the inside.

When I passed by his side, I wanted to put my had on his shoulder, to tell him everything was alright, and I was here to talk to if he ever needed someone to listen, but I ended up walking right past him without a word. In my mind I gave him a comforting smile, but it didn't make it to the outside in time. My heart ached with sympathy for Altair.

Mualim commanded then Altair to do something that I didn't hear, but whatever it was, it must have been something important since Altair flew by me like his pants were on fire. Suddenly, Bassem's words came flooding into my head. "'The Templars are attacking the village.'" I whirled around to face the leader of assassins with fear filling my eyes.

"Kelly, do you know anything about the medical field?" he asked me quickly after stepping out from behind his desk.

"I know most about the bones in a human body and a little about homemade medicine, but other than that I know nothing," I said.

"That will have to do." He dismissed me by waving his hand. "Go, help Bassem. He will need it."

I nodded once and hurried down the stairs _again_ back to the recovery wing. Bassem was bustled about muttering nervously under his breath as he flipped back the covers on all of the beds. It was only a split second that he glanced at me before returning to his work.

"Go and make sure that all of the small bowls on the tables have cloths by them," he ordered without looking up from his work.

I did as I was told. Yep, every single bowl had a cloth by it. The cloths were probably for dabbing wounds so they wouldn't be so messy or get infected too quickly.

After a good while, just as Bassem predicted, the beds rapidly filled with wounded assassins. There was one that I recognized as the guy that missed the haystack when he jumped off of the wooden planks. I remembered him because I screeched with laughter when my friend, Jacob, was playing. Then, I kept begging him to redo that part again so I could watch. He did it…I got another good laugh.

"Exactly how did you sustain this injury?" asked the medic.

"I…missed the…umm…haystack when I…jumped," replied the assassin.

I stifled a laugh, my face contorting. I told them to excuse me for one moment then I bolted out of the wing, silent giggles coming from me. Then, I heard Mualim's voice. It sounded angry as if he were give someone more than a mild admonishment. I crept slowly as not to be sensed again and peeked outside. Not only did I see the leader, I saw Altair as well. Two other men were holding the assassin back. _What are doing_? I wondered.

"Three simple tenants, which you seem to forget," said Mualim, tilting Altair's head up. "I will remind you. First and foremost, stay your blade—"

"From the flesh of an innocent, I know," retorted Altair.

I gave an almost silent "Oh" when his master backhanded him. _Harsh, dude_, a voice inside my head said.

"—and stay your tongue, unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenant then why did you kill the old man inside the temple? He was innocent. He did not need to die."

My mind wandered off while Mualim kept going on. I should have been listening because I may have learned something. The only thing I could really focus on was Altair. What was going to happen to him? I mean, even when I got scolded, muscular tough guys didn't hold me back. Everything was all too serious in the 12th century. These people needed to lighten up a bit. _Of course they're serious, you idiot, there's a Crusade going on_! Oh…right.

"Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home!" fussed Mualim while flinging him arms downward in frustration. "Every man we've lost today was lost because of you!"

Wow, Mualim was definitely harsh when he reprimanded people. I hated to be Altair at that time. When Mualim pulled out a blade, that's when everything fell into place. That was the golden blade I had delivered that Bassem coated with the sleep remedy. My memory got jogged, and I remembered this part in the game where Altair appeared to die. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"I am sorry. Truly I am, but I cannot abide a traitor."

"I am _not_ a traitor," stated the trapped assassin.

"Your actions indicate otherwise, and so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you, Altair."

When the leader drove the blade into Altair, I flinched as though it were I being stabbed. The assassin groaned once and went down to the ground only being supported by the two men holding him. My torso shivered and I swayed back and forth on my feet, feeling faint. I shook my head to shake off the effect, and before Mualim could notice me, I rushed back into the recovery wing.

Minutes later the two men brought in a seemingly dead Altair and laid him down on the bed that I had been in. He looked the calmest I had ever seen him since I got here. I began to wonder if that sleeping stuff had some sort of sedative in it. The smile that I tried to give him earlier finally showed enough, but his eyes were closed so it didn't do much good. I wondered what he dreamed about when he was asleep. Maybe one day becoming leader of the assassins. I think he'd like that.

Slowly, I went to the right side of his bed and leaned down, resting my elbows on the mattress. Why was I so interested in him? Was it his strength? His determination? Or was it simply because he looked like my boyfriend when he slept? If I hadn't of known that is was really Altair, I probably would have thought that Alan came back from the dead and was lying right in front of me. Gosh, I sure did miss him. All of a sudden, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I turned my head around and stared up at some random assassin.

"Master wishes to speak with you," he said bluntly.

I rose from my kneeling spot by Altair's bedside and walked down the row of beds to the wing exit. For some reason I was torn between staying and watching over Altair to going to see what Mualim wanted. One foot seemed to go in one direction, its opposite in the other. Inside me it was a battle of heart vs. brain, and the brain was winning so I ended up going to see what Mualim wished to tell me. Man, I was getting tired of climbing up and down these stairs all the time, but on the bright side, my legs were getting an awesome workout. I was out of breath when I reached the library where Mualim stayed the majority of his time.

"Ahh, Kelly, I didn't expect you to come so quickly," he said softly. He sounded as though he had been contemplating something serious before I arrived.

"You wanted to tell me something, Master?" I asked, going closer to his desk.

"Yes, I wish to tell you why you are so welcome here, why I took you in with open arms instead of consistently keeping my eye on you."

I had never wondered why he did that. I just thought the man was good-natured. Now, it all came down to this one answer, and I was curious if the others knew what he was about to tell me. Bassem said something about the news of my arrival, and why would that be a big deal. Little did I know that my coming into this world had much more meaning than I could ever imagine.


	3. Angel of Peace

_YES!! YES!! Chapter three is finally out, and I couldn't be more...disappointed in myself. My reviewers (you people of course) have sent such great ideas and wonderful inspiration, and I'm sorry to say that this chapter won't be what you expected. I've gotten countless reviews of people telling me to make Kelly an assassin, but I felt as though that everyone was doing that so I went with something that was a little more original. Sorry if that isn't what you wanted. Please don't flame me!_

_Now, before I forget, many thanks goes out to Estrella Nuvola for giving me the idea to do some of my favorite things while typing. Eating, drinking, and listening to music! Thanks Estrella!_

* * *

I stood in the library patiently as I watched Mualim pace the floor behind his desk. My stomach was bouncing all around inside me, and my fingers started to twitch. Like I said before, I never gave a second thought to why Mualim welcomed me so openly. I held my breath as he spoke.

"The reason I have welcomed you so openly is that I have received a prophecy, a prophecy I believe to be from God. A messenger appeared to me in countless dreams saying that God will send an angel to help my men find peace with them. The angel shall be a woman, and she will come to the Brotherhood on a day with least expectance. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"You believe me to be this angel of whom you speak of, correct?"

"Yes, I know you to be it. The Angel of Peace is a spectacular heavenly being. She is very just, calm, and most important of all, at peace with the world around her."

I began to think that this old man had gone off his rocker. Me, an angel? The only time I _was_ an angel was when I was six. My church was doing a Christmas play, and I had to be one of the many angels on the side. Then, I looked into his eyes (well, _eye _really) and something told me he serious about what he said. That's what Bassem was so worked up about! Mualim must have spread the news about the arrival of the Angel of Peace while I was passed out in the recovery wing. Truth is that God didn't send me, and I earlier explained to Mualim that I just fell from the sky after I pressed my face against the television screen. How did he come to the conclusion that I was an angel when all he had to support that theory was dreams?

"Master, ever since I got here, I haven't felt calmness _or_ peace with my own self. How can I possibly be this holy being?"

"I understand that you have been troubled with all of the recent events, but if you cease all of this worry, you will find peace within."

My brain hurt from processing all of these words into terms that I understood. Why did everyone have to talk so oddly? Inside me something was stirring, like a rat trapped in its cage. I knew what the feeling meant. It was a sign that I was eager yet nervous at the same time, and when this feeling arose, I would usually lock myself in my room or go outside on a nice, sunny day and do yoga or meditate.

Mualim then placed several articles of clothing on his desk gesturing for me to take them.

"I shall explain to you how this robe is supposed to be worn." He picked up an article and held it out. It looked like a shoulder garment with a hood sewed on to the back. "This goes around your shoulders. There is a hood on the back to conceal your face since you will be traveling with Altair, and I do not want people to recognize you for that will put you at risk." He showed me two identical articles then it hit me.

"Wait a second! I'm going to be traveling with who now!?"

"With Altair. Now, please hold your tongue and do not interrupt," he said as soon as I opened my mouth to protest." The leader went back identifying clothes. "These two pieces are the sleeves." I nodded to show that I understood. Mualim went on to explain about the robe itself, which I saw that it didn't have any straps ("Just pull it over your head," he told me, and I began to wonder how he knew that.), the sash that draped over my right shoulder and ended on my left side, and the basic-looking sandals that completed the outfit. Mualim finished with a statement that the robe and additions were made of the finest satin.

When I picked it up, the material felt like water flowing over my hands as I picked it up. I held it in front of me and the robe looked as though someone had measured me and designed it for my body alone, except for the fact that the sleeves were a bit long when I held them up separately. I looked to the assassin leader and smiled brightly.

"If you desire to change into your new attire, your now prepared room is at the very top of the stairs. You may also stay there until it is time for dinner. I will have someone fetch you if that is what you chose," he stated.

Before I left, I turned to him and thanked him for his hospitality and generosity. My legs seemed to carry me with ease now since I felt so elated. With a white robe and everything else around my arm and a smile creasing my lips, I hurried up the stairs to my room just where Mualim told me, and it was gorgeous.

The window allowed the sunset in the western sky to shine into the room, sun-kissing everything its rays touched. In the middle of the room was rung with intricate designs on it, and the center held the Guild's insignia. A bed was in the far right corner with a nightstand next to it that had a bowl of water sitting atop it, probably for washing my face. Next to the stand was a red candle in a metal holder; the wick hinted that the candle had been lit only a few times. There was a small bookshelf against the opposite wall of the bed lined with a few books, some of them leaning against another for support.

I stepped over to the bed and placed the clothing down on it. In my mind I was debating if I should put on the robe or wait until after I ate since I always seemed to spill more food when I was wearing white. On the other hand, I really wanted to see what I looked like and how the robe felt when I was clothed with it. Then, I could change back into my normal clothes to eat, but that would mean undressing, putting the angel robe on _just_ to see how I appeared, then putting my other outfit back on just to go to dinner. I knew that after dinner, I'd go back into my room and undress _again_ for bed.

I swatted the air with my right hand and shook my head. The answer to changing into the robe was no. A little voice inside of me kept urging me to put in on, and I tried to ignore it by filling my mind with other thoughts; unfortunately, those other thoughts including Steven and my mother. They were probably worried sick about me. Mom would most likely be panicking while she called around to see where I went. Steven was undoubtedly searching around town at my favorite hang out spots.

A pout formed on my lips as I realized that all of these events had made me lose sight of what truly needed to be done. I needed to get home, but the question is: How do I? I then folded my arms across my stomach, feeling the small lump in the pouch of my hoodie. I dug inside and pulled out my wallet; it was black with a blue butterfly on the front. After I unsnapped the clasp that held it shut, two familiar photos greeted my eyes. One was a family photo—I was twelve when it was taken. The other was a picture of Alan and I, which was seven years later. Both of the photographs had something in common. That was both of the men in the pictures were gone. Both of them taken from me, and I was there to witness it all.

I walked over to the nightstand and placed the wallet on it then went to open the window. Once I did, I could see that there was a ledge that was just large enough to where I could sit on it without falling off. Slowly, I stepped onto the ledge with my right foot followed by my left. I held on to the side of the window to keep my balance as I sat down on the stone limb.

A scented breeze that smelled of Arabic mint and rosemary blew gently into the room, slightly lifting my hair and letting it back down again. The air was much cleaner than in my time, and the sky seemed bluer than ever before. I sighed deeply and gazed upwards at the rolling clouds. My heart weighed heavily in my chest as thoughts of my father and boyfriend came flooding into my head.

"Oh, Dad, Alan, I know that you don't want me to feel alone, but it's so hard not to be," I said to the clouds. "It's just—sometimes I wish that it wasn't you two. I need help. What do I do to get home?"

The wind blew once more, and I felt someone's hand slowly caressing the side of my face. The hands were callused from a hard day's work but gentle from being a family man, like the hands of my father. I pressed against the force knowing that he was right beside me silently telling me it was all going to work out.

"You're right, Dad. I'll figured something out," I whispered, feeling the comforting hand leave me.

There was a knock on my door. I told the knocker to come in; he looked like a messenger of Mualim's. He told that dinner was ready, and I was to come down to join. I nodded a few times and followed the messenger down to the room where they ate.

The dining hall looked amazing with its eloquent paintings and stain-glass windows on each side. The sunset filtered through making the glass that were shades of amber, red, orange, and light blue shimmer. Next to the castle itself, the dining hall was the most breathtaking thing I'd ever laid eyes on. Then, I saw the long, wooden table coated with food on silver platters, and the assassins sitting in their chairs waiting patiently for everyone to join. Some chairs were empty due to the number of assassins that needed to recover. Al Mualim was seated at the far end in a large, well-crafted chair of his own.

He motioned for me to come and sit on his left hand side, and I did as I was told. Many of the assassins who had not seen me earlier that day turned to watch as I walked by. Their gazes made me shudder inwardly for I didn't enjoy all of these people looking at me.

I sat in the seat instructed to be by the leader. The meal began, and I felt like stuffing myself full until I puked considering I hadn't eaten since that morning. I piled food high then felt a knot twisting in my stomach. Everything was much too quiet. My eyes drifted to look over all of the assassins to find them staring at me in shock. I returned my own gaze to my food then back to them.

"I'm hungry!" I yelled, doing my little head bobbing motion that I execute when I try to get a point across. "God, you act like you ain't never seen a woman eat!"

They instantly returned to their meals. Mualim chuckled slightly. With my mouth full of bread, I glared at him partially since I was still a little angry with the assassins staring at me.

"Waff's fo fun'y?" I asked, the words mixing in with the chow.

"'Ain't never'," he said with a raised eyebrow. "You have a strange way of speaking, Angel."

_Well, yeah? So do you!_ screamed the voice inside my head. I told it to be quiet and to not be so rude considering it's not polite to ridicule someone who feeds you.

The stained glass windows started to loose their bright colors as the sun sank below the horizon. I lost track of time while I ate, but before I knew it, I was stuffed like a sausage. I patted my stomach and smiled. I had to admit that even my own cooking wasn't as good as what I ate. My cheeks puffed out as I gave a closed-mouth burp, and I suddenly felt sleepy. I guessed everyone did since they began getting up and heading off to their rooms for the night. Then, I remembered that I had all of those stairs to climb. _Great…wonderful…fantastic_, I thought sarcastically.

So I headed off to bed, noticing that a few assassins had bid me good night. I answered instinctively with the same two words. When I entered my room, my shoes flew off and landed by the bed with a thunk. I moved the robe from the foot of the bed to the nightstand, and I crawled under the covers. It wasn't as heavy as what I was used to sleeping at home with; maybe it's because I only slept with the comforter instead of the sheets. Within a few minutes, I was out like a light.

The next morning when I awoke, I stumbled out of bed and to the window thinking I was in my own, regular room. My vision cleared, and I saw what was outside. I swore to myself.

"It's true," I whispered. "I'm in this damned game. Hmm…I wonder how Mom and Stevie slept last night, if they even slept at all." My mouth then twisted in annoyance. "I gotta stop talking to myself."

I looked back at the white bundle of clothing sitting on the nightstand. I guessed today would be the day that I wore it. Unsurely, I walked over to the small, wooden table and started stripping myself of my clothes. My body felt dirty since I usually took a bath everyday, and I didn't bathe yesterday. I shuddered quietly whenever I thought about all the dirt and dead skin cells on me. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I donned the angel robe and impulsively twirled in it. The material lifted slightly and floated back down like the feather of a baby bird. I ran my fingers through my dark hair, which was surprisingly still soft considering I hadn't brushed it the whole day yesterday. I leaned over the bowl of water, cupped my hands, and splashed my face with the liquid. After wiping it off, I slipped on the sandals and adjusted the straps so they wouldn't flop off my feet.

I quietly descended the stairs and noticed that Mualim wasn't in his study. _Maybe he's still sleeping,_ suggested the voice. For some strange reason at that moment, I wanted to go see Altair. _Steal his clothes while he's passed out!_ One, he's not technically passed out. Two, I'll get my revenge later, and not in the form of a clothing thief, even though that would be hilarious. I'll give it a second thought. Yeah, maybe I will steal his outfit.

As I was imagining about me running through Masyaf with Altair on my heels and swearing for all to hear, I found myself walking into the garden that lay inside the castle. Fog was still settled on the ground, coating it in an unclear mist. The different aromas of the bloomed flowers wafted around me, and I felt as though what Mualim said to me yesterday was true. I was finding inner peace with myself once I was able to take a minute to relax. _This is a perfect time_, I thought, _for yoga_. Yoga was a perfect way for me to unwind from a stressful day or to prepare for what was yet to come; it also helped to keep me in shape.

The sun rose steadily, and I lost track of time again. The scented air, the songs of birds carried on the wind, clothing that moved with me, everything was the utter essence of tranquility. I couldn't help but smile to myself since I was relaxed to the max. I was in tune with every little thing around me so I closed my eyes just to test myself. There was a sparrow in the thyme bush, and four were bathing in the small stream. I could hear a number of assassins move throughout the castle and off to the training grounds where swords were already being collided. Suddenly, I felt another presence in my midst, and I casually turned around to see who was watching me.

The master's voice greeted me, "Ahh, so you're here, Angel. Good morning. I figured you'd rise with the sun, but I had no idea where you were."

"Good morning, Master Mualim. I just needed a place to think is all." I returned his calm smile. "You were right. I feel so peaceful now, and I'm ready to live up to the name of Angel of Peace."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he said then beckoned me to follow him. "Come. There is much to discuss."

"There is?"

"Yes."

We ended up in the library in his study. I realized one thing though. This man spends so much time here, but does he ever pick up a book and read it? I mean, seriously…does he ever? I almost let the question slip past my lips, but I "stayed my tongue" as people would say here.

"Angel, I am about to put the peace you have with everything to the test. You see that is exactly what the assassins fight for…peace. This is where you come in. Such divinity will help my men rest easier and fight with more potential than I've ever seen. Yet there is one that requires closer attention, and he will not be easy to get through to."

"Altair?"

"Naturally. This is why you two shall travel together. Help him find his own inner peace."

Then, a young boy appeared on the stairs leading to the library. He did not say a word, but Mualim seemed to understand why he was there. The leader gave him a signal to leave, and the boy flew back down the stairs.

"We shall speak more of the matter later. First, we must eat." Mualim started a slow descent.

"Awesome," I said as my stomach growled quietly. "I could go for some breakfast."

On the way to the dining hall, Al Mualim told me something else. "After we are finished with our meal, we will go down to the river to bathe."

This freaked me out a bit. "We as in…?" I hesitated.

"Everyone, except for the wounded since they cannot afford to be moved."

"Huh!?" I stopped in my tracks with my mouth hanging open. This guy didn't seriously think I was going to bathe with a bunch of random, strange men! I was already half-naked in front of some of them, and I didn't want to go for the whole picture. "You don't honestly expect me to bathe with a bunch of guys, do you?"

He was silent, and he stepped through the hall's doors without a word. I just stood there sputtering at his reaction. No freakin' way in Heaven or on Earth would I take a bath with people I wasn't familiar with! Still, my body screamed for a wash, and I tried my hardest to ignore it. If I couldn't, I'd probably find a way to compromise.

The hall was the same as when I had supper in it, except the lighting was opposite due to the sun's position. Also, there was a difference in the assassins' reactions. Instead of just simply staring at me, some had the audacity to gawk, whisper to their neighbor, or do both at the same time. Instinctively, I walked a little farther away from the table than normal since I knew some jarhead was going to try something. I sat down quickly and noticed that there was a new face at the table.

"Hey," I exclaimed while pointing at the man, "you're the guy with the messed up arm!" My finger dropped, and I mumbled to myself, "Ooh, that's a nice image to start your morning meal off with." Then, I noticed that the arm that used to be mangled was gone.

"Malik," he said bluntly. "My name is Malik."

I repeated, "Malik. That's a nice name."

I ate slowly since I was no longer in a rush to wash up. I was trying to think of what to say to Mualim to at least let me in the river by myself, but I doubted anything I tried would work. Sullenly, I followed the trail of white-robed men out of the castle, through the village, and to the river just outside it. I quickly spun about-face and covered my eyes, giggling silently and blushing, whenever I heard the men's clothing come off.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I heard Al Mualim ask.

"It's embarrassing!" I answered sheepishly. My mouth abruptly formed a straight line. "Wait…please tell me that you're not getting in there, too!"

"I have to be clean too, don't I?"

His footsteps moved away from me, and there was a rustle of clothes. I started to gag as a disgusting sight formed in my mind's eye. Curse my over-imaginative brain! Curse it for being able to produce such images along with detail! (1)

"Hey, Angel! Won't you join us?" an assassin called out.

"No, thank you!" I replied. "I don't wish to be part of the Naked Assassin Party right now!"

"But the only reason we're doing this is because of you!" exclaimed another.

I heard water being splashed and shouts of the assassins as they played around. Part of my body was begging me to get in the water so it could get a nice scrub, and the other part was screaming for me to go no where near the river. So I stood there turned around with my eyes covered trying to decide which part to listen to. In the end I did Eeny-Meeny-Miny-Mo. The part that wanted a bath won.

I moved over to the nearest bush and began undressing. The commotion died down, and I felt gazes upon me once more. As soon as I removed my shoulder garment/hood, I glared at the males. What I saw was a bunch of faces and a whole lot of well-toned bodies. A crimson blush appeared on my face as I yelled, "Stop staring at me!" They acted as though they went back to their water activities. Whoever came up with Eeny-Meeny-Miny-Mo…I hate them…with a passion.

Then, I was completely naked, and I was _so_ uncomfortable. I had never been fully unclothed in front of one man much less than a whole fleet. Sighing desperately, I emerged from the shelter of the bushes and rapidly made my way into the river until the water was able to conceal my breasts. I looked towards the assassins to see a few of them point, and some even had the courage to swim over to me. I whimpered none too quietly, and the blush on my face darkened. My arms wrapped around my breasts, but one of the men pulled one arm away.

"Come join the rest of us, Angel," he coaxed as he tugged on my hand.

I shook my head quickly. Suddenly, I flung my hand backwards, and it collided with the side of an assassin's face. A small, tickling feeling on my backside compelled me to do that. One of the assassin's hands stayed underwater while the only breached the surface to hold his cheek.

"That hurt," he said simply.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be touching me anywhere below the neck!" I snapped.

"It's not my fault you have a nice bottom."

"Excuse me!?"

"W-What I meant to say was…uhh…Nasir, help me."

"I'm guessing what Mas'ud is trying to say is that you have a rather lovely backside, and he would like to touch it," the man called Nasir stated. Mas'ud glared angrily at his companion. Nasir returned the look. "What? Not the explanation you were hoping for?"

"No!"

"Would both of you foul-minded men leave this woman be?" the first assassin scolded. "Off with you both."

Nasir shrugged and swam off to join the others. Mas'ud was quick to follow but not before he shot me a quick wink. The unnamed assassin scoffed and shook his head. He folded his arms over his muscled chest, sighing. He then looked at me and smiled friendly-like.

"I'm Anas," he said warmly. "My apologies if those two irked you. Mas'ud cannot help himself at times, and Nasir is just along in case Mas'ud makes an unwise choice. They're steadfast companions though."

I nodded to show that I comprehended. There was a long, slightly awkward pause in between Anas and me before he finally stared at me and raised a dark eyebrow. He smile transformed into a smirk as if he had something planned. I tilted my head to the right side then back to an upright position. What did this guy have brewing in the confines of his male mind? _Please don't try to make a move. Please don't try to make a move. Please don't try to_—

A petit wave of water crashed against my face, and I stepped backwards on the riverbed, wiping my face. I glanced at Anas to see him gazing at the sky like nothing happened, and then he looked back to me. He flashed the kind of smile that one shows whenever they know they did something and they're trying to get the others to mimic them. Wow, this was the first time I've seen an assassin smile so much.

"Well, you won't splash me back? I have to ask, where's the fun in that?" he joked.

"You guys actually have fun?" I asked disbelieved.

"We make time."

"Okay then."

With that, I flung water in his face just as he did me. Before I knew it, a splash fight had broken out, and Anas and I started laughing. This got the attention of his brothers. The words Anas, Angel, and splash fight were all I heard. Soon, the group encircled us both, some cheering on their brother and some actually rooting for me. By now, my raven hair was soaked, and I altogether forgot about being nude. Then, everyone started to join in, and water was flying in all directions. I never knew assassins could have this much fun! (2)

When our "bath" was finished, I dressed in the safety of the bushes and joined the Brotherhood on their trek back to the castle. My internal alarm clock told me it was about 9:15'ish when we returned. Mualim told me to make myself at home, and he suggested that I visit the village market. He warned me to keep my hood over my head. Eager as I was, I nodded, did a 180, and headed back towards the village with my face concealed. Now, things were going to start heating up, and I could feel that I was going to do something I would regret later.

_Well, that last paragraph wasn't what I would call good. My eye for detail was failing because I REALLY wanted to go to bed considering it was like 2:00 in the freakin' morining. Still, I tried to make it my best I possibly could for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and keep sending in your ideas! They're much appreciated!_

_(1) I really did gag when I was typing that. It honestly felt like I was going to throw up. _

_(2) I could not resist putting an assassin water fight in there. I mean, they can't all be serious, can they? I'll let them have fun._

_Remember, ideas keep my creative mind working. _

_Kelly: Just don't give her ideas to make me do anything stupid!_

_Me: You're already going to do something you'll regret. Oh, oh, oh! How about ideas of revenge on Altair?_

_Kelly: That's great! Hmm...the fun...the fun I shall have! HA HA!_


End file.
